The pack and the Cullens
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Charlie, as Alpha of his pack, signs a treaty similar to his brother pack. Bella, in line to be alpha, does not agree and tries to change her fathers mind but is blackmailed into signing the treaty as well. Bella may've to enforce the peace between the pack and the Cullen's, but can she handle going to school with them as well? All canon pairings. Jakes going to act like her bro...


Chapter one: Treaty

My hair was brown, my eyes were brown, my skin was pale and of all the colors my fur could have been, my fur decides to be white. The plain daughter of the Alpha, was marked as the next alpha! I could cry if there weren't others listening to my thoughts right now.

My father was the chief of police in Forks, Washington. We, the pack, stayed nearby. The pack was made up of different nationalities though. Among our pack, it was a gift (and a curse) of the original Wolf spirit to be given white fur. White fur didn't mean that you were pure, just true. It meant that your morals and values, which wouldn't change, were fair and just. You were to be alpha once the old passed on _his_ title.

'But, the alpha must be a male' I think to the pack. It was my first time shifting. I knew I would on my seventeenth birthday. All of us did, it was in our blood, literally. While your fur color didn't decide your rank or in my case, make me alpha right away, it was still judged. My fur was whiter than my fathers, and that was saying something.

'The wolf spirit doesn't make mistakes, Bella' Eon, my father's African 'brother' states proudly. I glare at him, he was taking the wrong side! I didn't want to be alpha! Anyone was better than me, heck, even Memo. I couldn't help but glance at Memo. Memo was a gray wolf…the dumbest there ever been. It literally took the kid twelve days to shift back, because he was freaking out the entire time. Dad had to stop him before he ran into town…thrice.

'You have time to learn, Bella. Don't think you'll just get it. It will try your patience at times.' My dad, Charlie tells me. I sigh, even he wasn't disputed my new title! Men, were supposed to be alpha's! I deflated when the rest of the pack congratulated me.

'The will of the spirit wolf will be kept' Dad announces. Just wait until my inauguration, it'll be a party. I think that to myself.

…

Eight years later:

"You want me to what?" I asks carefully keeping my voice calm. My dad sighs as he rubs his head.

"Bella, please. The Cullen's aren't like the other cold ones. Carlisle is a doctor! His children go to school and (My father adds quickly before I can make a sarcastic comment on that) The Quileute (?) have already made an agreement with them. No biting humans or exposing of each other's secret on each other's land" My father says.

"Our brother tribe are foolish to believe that they will keep their word. What of the hikers you've been finding. Those are-"

"Bella, I'm aware. However, I have faith that it isn't them. I've had what's left of the pack tailing them, they were accounted for." Dad tells me. I sigh and rub my forehead. The reminder of our pack number was a major blow. We had been in Arizona for a while. My mother, human, lived there. We were visiting her and her new boyfriend. (Mom loved dad but couldn't handle our…fury side) Our entire pack had made it there. It was a special occasion. I was advancing in rank. (Just because I was the alpha daughter or soon to be alpha, didn't mean I got to jump ranks.) I had won twenty 'mock' fights against higher ranking members of the pack. It didn't feel mock at all.

When anyone in the pack advances, the pack will gather in human form and celebrate. That was what happened then, on that day. The Volturi had somehow gained wind of our gathering and sent his guard along with one of his brothers, Caius, to massacre us. We never had a problem with the vampires other than killing them when they attacked the human population in our area, or our pack. We hadn't, until then. Ever since that day, when our pack was cut down to a third of what it was, we'd gone on the offensive and started to hunt them.

"Father" I tried.

"Bella" I father countered. I clench my fist in agitation.

"They're still cold ones!" I say just as Eon walks in with the clan head, Carlisle. He looks at me politely, as if he hadn't heard me.

"Bella, this is Carlisle Cullen. He and his coven are whom I was referring to a few moments ago." I set my jaw.

"Carlisle, this is my daughter, Isabella. Bella is in charge of defending the pack along with Eon." Charlie explains. I can see the recognition in his eyes as he understands why I was so opposed to any sort of treaty that mirrored our brother tribe.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Isabella" Carlisle says softly. I detect no lies in his statement, but I can't bring myself to lie and say the same.

"Where are the others?" I asks Eon. I was referring to the other Cullen's. Eon jerked head to the side. I glanced at my father.

"Do you need me for anything else?" I whisper to him. Not so that Carlisle wouldn't hear me, but because I was agitated that my father was going to sign a treaty anyway. Charlie meets my gaze before standing up. I look away from him by tilting my head up and to the side, slightly exposing my neck; our way of showing submission in human form.

"I would prefer you stay, Bella. But I can see that you need to let off some steam. I don't want any accidents while the Cullen's are here, I expect you to see to it that none do." Dad orders me. I turn away from him, my face forming a snarl. I walk passed Carlisle without looking at him.

"Look out for my father, Eon" I tell my 'Uncle'. Eon smirks at me but nods.

I walk outside and I'm met with Bradley and Jacob. Jacob was my best friend from our brother tribe. Bradley was as good as my brother, his father was killed during my advancement.

"What's going on, why are they here?" Bradley asks growling as he jerked his head towards the Cullen's. I didn't even look over at them, but I knew that were looking over at us.

"Charlie has decided to sign a treaty with them" I tell Bradley.

"What?!" Bradley yells shaking. Jacob frowns, he too doesn't agree with the treaty that his tribe has, but it was his great grandfather that made it.

"Calm down, Bradley. My dad's mind is made" I tell Bradley.

"Has he forgotten-"

"Do not" I warn him. I may not be alpha, but I'm higher in rank than Bradley, Jake being my equal.

"But, Bella, they're-"

"I know, Bradley. I've already tried to change his mind. No one has forgotten what they're kind has done to us. But father wants peace with _these_ ones." I tell them.

By now about ten of my pack mates has gathered around the cold ones, closer to them than I had originally thought. Most of them are shaking in anger about their presence. I curse silently in my head. I hear them, my pack mates, start throwing heated comments to the Cullen's. Declan, an Irish teen, steps forward, he's about to shift.

"All of you, back off" I order them. My orders are obeys by them all, except Declan. I can see one of the Cullen's with bronze hair shift forward.

"Bradley, go get my father" I tell Bradley. He runs off towards the house as fast as he can.

"Bella?" Jake asks. I don't answer him as I start to shift. Declan glares at me.

"How can you sit there and-" He shifts as he lunges forward. 'let them be here on our land! After what they did! How can Charlie just make a treaty with them! I'll kill them, I swear on my parents grave!" Declan snarls. I shift just in time to meet him. He bites my shoulder and latched on. I growl before biting the base of his neck.

…

Jake watched as Declan and Bella fight. It isn't pretty. Their blood is literally flowing out of their wounds from the claws and biting. They're even right now, but their fight just started.

"Why aren't you breaking them up" The mind reader ask.

"Because, leech, in case you haven't notice, I'm not part of their pack. I'd just get in the way." Jake says tersely. Jake tensed suddenly. Edward looked over as saw Chief Swan, still in is human form, his father in tow. Declan and Bella immediately stopped fighting. Declan was on the ground whimpering as Chief Swan walked towards them. Bella merely lowered herself to the ground and stayed still.

'No accidents' Charlie repeated his order. Declan audibly whined louder. Once an order was given, it was sent throughout the pack once they shifted. Declan knew my father's orders and still tried to disobey.

"Bella, shift to your human form." Dad orders. I haul myself up. Eon holds out a pair of new clothes for me. I lick his cheek as thanks. Grabbing the clothes with my mouth I jog over to the tree line, leaving a blood trail. I change quickly before walking back. The gashes that need longer to heal, maybe two- three days, leave blood soaking through the clothes.

I stand beside Declan who looks at me confused. I glare at the idiot.

"Way to lose your control in front of the cold ones, dipshit. Now whose worse, you or them?" I ask. He growls at me. My father shoots me a warning look, but I know he agrees with me.

"Declan" My father calls him. All of us tense, even Eon. Disobeying an Alpha's order was a huge no-no. You could be killed, or run out of the pack.

"Forgive me father" I say, drawing his and everyone else's attention.

"Speak" My father's, says, curious as to what I had to say.

"I did not inform the pack yet of your orders. I know it does not excuse Declan after he shifted and knew, but with the anniversary of his…and our loss coming up, I'm sure his anger at seeing the Cold ones threw him over the edge. I have never shown favoritism, father, and I do not now. I ask of you, as future Alpha, to be lenient in his disobedience." I say. Okay, almost everyone, even Declan and my dad, are gawking at me.

"Don't look so surprised you bastards" I growl at them all, while glaring at Declan.

"…" My father remains silent for a few minutes. Disobeying orders was not a light offence…typically you were ran out of the pack.

"You ask me to spare Declan, in the defense his outburst being brought on by grief for his parents?" My father asks. I nod my head.

"As a favor" my father rewords. I narrowed my eyes.

"As. A. favor." I concede. Oh, I was so not liking that look in his eyes.

"I will forgive Declan, as a favor to you, so long as you, as future alpha, sign and endorse the treaty with the Cullen clan" My father bargains. Everyone stares at my father in disbelief. Declan whines beside me.

"You're such a pain in the ass, Declan" I whisper angrily. My own father black mailing me.

"I will sign the treaty." I announce. My father smiles softly at me.

Everyone watches as I reread the treaty a few times before sighing. I mumble a few choice words before signing and handing the treaty to Carlisle.

"I hope that in time, you'll see us more of allies than…enemies" Carlisle says to me.

"I doubt that. I will uphold my end when it is time for me to become alpha. Until then, I will endorse the treaty among the pack." I say simply. Carlisle nodded his acceptance.

"What a bi-"

"Rose" Edward interrupted her, a warning. I glance over at the Cullen clan and watched their interactions.

I felt a wet nose under my hand and sighed dramatically. Declan had looked up at me and nudged his head into my hand briefly, a way of saying thanks.

"Dr. Cullen" I say, causing his family to tense as the man turned back around and looked at me questionably. Slowly I take off my necklace, it has a white gold howling wolf on it. I hand it to him, smirking because of his shocked expression.

"This is a sign of our treaty. Wear it at all times." I tell him. Carlisle puts it on and tucks it under his shirt.

"Thank you Isa-"

"Bella, seriously, it's just Bella" I interrupt glaring at my dad. Carlisle smiles but nods.

"Zach, Bradley, Cole; escort our…new friends to the treaty line" I order three of the pack that were gathered. Most glared at me but shifted anyway. I start walking toward my dad only to grimace and clutch my shoulder.

"Bella?" I hear my dad, though he sounds a little foggy. I can see his worried face but the next thing I know is that I'm being caught and lowered to the ground by Declan and Jake.

"BELLA?!" Jake asks me worriedly. I didn't hear any more after that, but I did see Carlisle over me. I felt cold hands inspecting my shoulder before examining my other wounds. But that was it. It was like a switch, one minute I'm still awake, the next I'm out.

…

I wake up in my room. The room is simple, my beds on the floor and my clothes are stuffed in my closet the only furniture in my room is a desk that has my school books.

"You smell terrible" I couldn't help but mutter as I smelled the cold one in my room, it was going to stink for a while.

"It's nice to see you're awake. You've been out for a few hours, nine, to be exact" the cold one says. His tone is neutral but I detect a little humor.

I sit up and face him. It was Edward Cullen. He was standing by my window, not too far from the door or my bed.

"Have you been here the entire time?" I asks curiously. He smirks for a moment.

"Yes. Carlisle has treated your wounds. They weren't healing as fast as they could have been because they became infected. Don't worry, your father, Jacob, and Declan all stayed here the entire time you were being treated. And, Jacob only just left to use the restroom." Edward informs me. I roll my eyes, Jake had the blatter of a two year old.

"Is Declan okay?" I asks, knowing that I inflicted more damage to him than he did me.

"Yes, his wounds were treated as well, though his weren't infected. He had to wear stitches for five hours and forty three minutes." Edward says nodding.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. Surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Hope I'm not interrupting" Jake says glaring at Edward as he steps into the room.

"Who carried me up here?" I asks as the thought hit me.

"I did" Jake says pumping out his chest.

"I hope Leah didn't see you" I snicker as he pales.

"She would understand" Jake decides, for his own benefit no doubt.

"Let's hope so. I'd hate to be down a best friend" I say jokingly. Jake didn't find it funny though, because it _was_ a possibility for Leah to accidently take his head off.

Edward cleared his throat to get out attention.

"Yes, leech?" Jake asks glaring. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Carlisle would like to check over you again, before we leave if that's alright?" Edward asks. Jake and I stare at him as if he lost his mind, causing him to chuckle.

"My ability is that I read minds. Unfortunately, I can't turn it off." Edward explains. Jake and I glance at each other, taking in this new information. No doubt, Jake would be informing his pack of this.

"Really? I don't mind…" I answer. Jake raises an eyebrow at me, not believing a word I just said.

"He's on his way up with Chief Swan." Edward says motioning to the door with a jerk of his head.

"Where's Rose?" I asks, making Edward snap his head to me. His expression turned guarded and a bit wary.

"Why?" Edward asks, trying to sound polite.

"You don't think I heard her calling me a bitch?" I asks, it wasn't the reason but I wanted to see how he'd react.

"She'll apologize, I assure you, the next time the two of you…meet" Edward says just as our clan/pack heads come into my room. Talk about a cold day in hell…

"Who will apologize?" Charlie asks Edward. Edward shifted back.

"My sister, Rose. She had…called Isabella an improper name." Edward answers after Carlisle nods his consent. Charlie narrows his eyes.

"But there won't be any need. The past should remain there. Isn't that right, father?" I asks, interrupting whatever he was about to say.

"Hmm, of course. How are you feeling? You gave us quite the scare" Charlie says turning to me.

"Fine, normal…it's going to suck because I'm going to get new scars because I wasn't shifted…damn Declan, I'm going to-"

"Glad to know you're feeling better" Dad sweat drops while interrupting my threat. I pout, I had quite a few creative words I wanted to rant out.

"May I?" Carlisle asks, looking at me kindly. I stiffen only briefly before nodding. I was surprised that Carlisle worked at a human pace, no doubt for my benefit than anything. His hands barely ever touched me; whether he was disgusted to touch me or not wanting to make me more uncomfortable than I already was, I didn't know.

"All seems to be in order. The stitches I used will dissolve shortly. If you have any problems you know where to reach me. Chief Swan has my number as well." Carlisle says once he took a step back.

"Please, call me Charlie" Dad offers. My face turns sour, looking to Jake who seemed to share my displeasure. Edward only frowned.

"I will if you call me Carlisle" now Edward got it and made a smaller, less noticeable, look.

"We'll take our leave, if you don't mind. I'm sure my family is getting worried" Carlisle says. Dad nods his head.

"Bradley and Declan will escort you to the border line. I'm sure Declan has apologized enough but I'm sure once more won't hurt" Dad grunts.

"Running a tight ship, Chief? Making him apologize to a cold one, man, that's harsh" Jake grumbles on Declan's behalf. Dad gives Jake a pointed glare. If Jake had been in wolf form, his tail would have been in between his legs and his head lowered and whimpering.

"Sorry, just kidding" Jake rushed. I snorted.

"We'll let you get some more rest, Bells." Dad tells me. I know better than to fight him, even if it was ridiculous he just put me on bed rest until he said other wise…all because of stitches?!

"At least you won't have to put up with them on your land" Jake responds, forgetting that Edward was standing right behind him. I sigh.

"Unlike your pack Jake, we have to share our land. Says so right in the treaty" I grumble glaring at Edward who seemed just as surprised.

"But Charlie can't do that!" Jake yelped. A very loud clearing of throat let us three know that dad could quite clearly still hear us.

"I'll make sure my family knows to try to avoid coming close to you all, as well as avoid hunting within a mile of your lands" Edward offers before he followed the path of the others. Jake and I look at each other.

"…You fainted like a girl" Jake finally says taking the subject off the Cullen's. Within a minute I was jumping out of bed and tackling Jake.

"Jake! I warned you not to egg her – Whoa, Bells, put that down!" Dad stands in front of a cowering Jake.

"But dad, baseball is an American past time, and Jakey here-"

"Bells, we don't want to the kind doc to have to come back and re-stitch you, now do we?"

I grumble and lower the baseball bat.

"Black" I growl.

"Swan" Jake grins cheekily back. Dad glares a Jake.

"Out with you, you can come back later when you're NOT going to get hit with a bat when I exit the room" Dad orders Jake.

"See ya Bells" Jake says ducking out of the room. Dad points to the bed, causing me to groan before getting in. Dad sat on the side of my bed and looked at me seriously.

"They're not like the others of their kind, Bella. I want you to try to keep an open mind with them." Dad asks me.

I bite my tongue, not willing to speak my mind. Dad pats the side of my leg, expecting this reaction. Before he leaves, he pauses at the door.

"Your mom would be proud of you"

XxX

A/N I've already started writing the next chapter…`o`


End file.
